The present invention relates to protective headgear.
The prior art is replete with helmets, which are worn as protective headgear during the operation of a vehicle. In general, helmets are of two basic types. One type, commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cjet-typexe2x80x9d, covers the head of the wearer while exposing the face of the wearer. The other type, conventionally referred to as xe2x80x9cfull facexe2x80x9d, includes a chin shield for protecting the lower portion of the face of the wearer.
Two species of full-face helmets are known. In accordance with one species, the chin shield is integrally formed with the head protecting body or shell. In the other species, the chin shield is mounted upon the shell for vertical movement between a lowered position and a raised position. In the lowered position, the chin shield extends across the mandibular portion of the face. In the raised position, the chin shield resides above and straddling the shell.
The latter specie of full-face helmet actually performs as a full-face helmet when the chin shield is in the lowered position and as a jet-type helmet when the chin shield is in the raised position. A dual-purpose helmet that selectively functions as a full-face helmet or a jet-type helmet is highly desirable. For example, many vehicles, such as bicycles and skateboards, are ridden for pleasure in minimal risk environments. During such operation a jet-type helmet is desirable; the chin shield in the lowered position being considered an inconvenience and unwanted obstruction. When vehicles are ridden in perilous environments or in competition, the chin shield is highly desirable.
The prior art has provided numerous specific configurations of dual-purpose helmets. None, however, have proven to be entirely satisfactory. Many incorporate substantially complex and relatively expensive mechanisms for raising and lowering the chin shield. Frequently, the prior art dual-purpose helmets are inconvenient to operate, requiring a precise sequence of operations by the wearer, which may require removal of the helmet. It is also noted, that when in the raised position, the chin shield has no protective value. Further, the chin shield, in the raised position, resides above the shell thereby providing an obstruction to the normally smooth surface of the shell that can be snagged with attendant injury to the head and neck area of the wearer.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to provide a helmet having improved means for selectively functioning as a jet-type helmet or a full-face type helmet.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a protective helmet having simplified means for moving the chin shield between the raised position and the lowered position.
And another object of this invention is to provide a helmet in which the chin shield can be readily manipulated with one hand of the wearer without removal from the head.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a helmet having a movable chin guard that can be raised or lowered in a single step.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a full-face helmet in which the chin guard performs a protective function in the raised position and in the lowered position.
Yet still another object of the instant invention is the provision of a helmet having a movable shield having an outer surface, which in the raised position is integral with the helmet shell.
A further object of this invention is to provide a helmet having a movable shield that, in the raised position, leaves the outer surface of the shell unobstructed.
A yet further object of the present invention is the provision of a helmet having a single means for holding the shield in the raised position and in the lowered position.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a helmet having a movable shield that can be simply and inexpensively manufactured with conventional helmet manufacturing methods.
A yet still further object of the invention is the provision of a movable shield that can be incorporated into a conventional jet-type helmet.
Briefly, to achieve the objects and advantages of the instant invention, in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, first provided is a protective helmet having a shell for receiving the head of a wearer and exposing the face, including the frontal area and the mandibular area of the face. The shell is constructed in accordance with conventional practice and standard manufacturing techniques.
The improvements of present invention include a shield is attached to the shell for movement between a raised position in which the shield spans the frontal area of the face and a lowered position in which the shield spans the mandibular area of the face.
It is within the teachings of the invention that the shell and the shield include outer surfaces that are substantially contiguous when the shield is in the raised position. Preferably, when in the raised position, the upper terminal edge of the shield abuts the forward terminal edge of the shield. Detent means retain the shield in the lowered position and in the lowered position. The detent means may be in the form of a ball component and a strike component, one of the components being carried by the shield and the other of the components being carried by the shell. The detent may also include a hook and loop fastener; one of the elements being affixed to the upper terminal edge of the shield and the other of the elements be affixed to the forward terminal edge of the shell.
It is also within the scope of the invention that the shield include opposed, depending lateral sides which are pivotally connected to respective terminal ends of the shield. Latch means can be provided to releasably retain the shield in the raised position. A preferred latch means is in the form of interlocking engagement pair having a catch element and a strike element, one of the elements being carried by the shell and the other of the elements being carried by the shield.
In accordance with a preferred method of fabricating the helmet, a shell having an integral anterior portion is formed in accordance with conventional practice and using known materials. After the shell is formed, the anterior portion is separated and subsequently joined to the shell for movement between a raised position and a lowered position. It is within the scope of the method that the shield be pivotally attached to the shell. Detent means may be provided for releasably retaining the shield in the raised position and in the lowered position.
It is completed that the upper edge of the shield abut the forward terminal edge of the shell when in the raised position. Preferably, when the shield is in the raised position, the outer surface of the shield is substantially contiguous with the outer surface of the shell. An engagement pair, one element of which is affixed proximate the upper edge of the shield and a complemental of which is affixed proximate the forward terminal edge of the shell functions to releasably retain the shield in the raised position.